Dielectrics have long been used to protect electrical elements. They have also been used as isolating layers. Although they have been used for years in these types of applications, the use of dielectrics as high-K layers during thermoforming procedures is not common. This is particularly important in thermoformable capacitive circuits where highly conductive silver is used and anything that increases the capacitance is a very advantageous property particularly after the rigors of thermoforming a circuit. High K (commonly known as dielectric constant or relative permittivity) can have a beneficial effect on the performance of a circuit, often leading to improved signal/noise. One of the purposes of this invention is to improve the capacitive nature of a thermoformable circuit and produce a thermoformable capacitive construction with improved electrical properties.